


Technical Support

by ami_ven



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Oliver needs a bit of IT help.





	Technical Support

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "keyboard"

“No, no, no,” Oliver was saying, sitting at the main console, as Felicity entered the room. “Oh, Felicity, hey.”

“Computer trouble?” she asked, mildly.

He ducked his head. “I was only trying to order take-out,” he said. “I didn’t mean to… I don’t even know what error it thinks occurred!”

Oliver gestured helplessly at the crash screen, and she gave a snort of laughter. “I think the error occurred between the chair and the keyboard.”

He smiled. “I think you’re right. Can you fix it?”

“Just re-boot. And maybe call in our dinner order?”

“I can do that,” Oliver said.

THE END


End file.
